Under The New Year Moonlight
by kmtdiccion
Summary: Ron thought it would be the worst day in his life. But a certain teen girl will say otherwise as they both stood together under the new year moonlight. Ron/Tara shipping. [Oneshot] [COMPLETE]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own KP :)

* * *

Hey there! :)

It's been a while since I've written anything, ne? The problem is, for the past few months, I was on numerous lab tests and check-ups on my neurologist and endocrinologist. My potassium was still below normal (My current levels were somewhere between 3.0 and 3.2 while normal levels were at least 3.5) even though I drink supplements and eat bananas. (Speaking of, I think I might grow a tail since I consume 6-8 bananas a day)

Anyways, I would like to announce that **"You're The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed" **is now on hiatus for at least two months. I need to restructure some of the plotline. Mind you it will still be K/R. I'm just polishing some 'twists' and fixing possible plot holes. I also need to start focusing on my other stories. I'm sorry for the inconvinience.

This tale is my entry for Whitem's Fourth Annual Snowdaze Holiday Story Contest!

So without further adieu, my name's kmtdiccion. Happy Holidays and this is...

* * *

**"Under The New Year Moonlight"  
**by: kmtdiccion

* * *

Today's December 30, 8:23 PM.

The big bright moon shone hign above the metropolis, giving of a faint, surreal glow. There were a couple of nocturnal birds flying around, flapping their wings silently. The cool breeze gave a light whistle, bringing puffs of clouds across the dark blue sky.

Looking closer, Go City's streets are still bustling with cars and buses, trying to get out of the rush hour madness. Loud beeps and sirens can be heard along the main avenues and highways. It was the holiday season anyways so drivers expected the heavy traffic. Meanwhile, store owners started to close their shops early, eagerly awaiting to get to their homes. Factories were now out of their production lines as security guards patrol around the building, protecting them from any undersirable elements. Moving on the residential area, light from bulbs inside illuminate softly through the windows. The parents called their children who were still playing outside to come in, which they happily complied.

The city was still busy with their nightly activities when a thundered roared lightly.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked overhead. And in a moment, people moved again. This time however, they walked hurriedly. Small droplets of water started to hit the roofs before the dark clouds hovering above unleashed waves of liquid precipitation, swaying with the dance of the wind. The sky went dark grey as the atmosphere turned misty from the raindrops.

A certain freckled blonde college boy cursed his luck as he as he hurried through the thick sheets of ice-cold rain. The boy was on his way to his apartment after visiting his parents in Middleton. Ever since he graduated, he insisted on living independently, which both parents finally agreed. Going back to the scenario, he almost slipped off the sidewalk but he regained his composure fast. He clutched his bag under him, protecting it from the torrential downpour.

Inside the bag was an envelope containing his payday from working in a diner. For almost two months Ron was saving all of his money. He forgone all of his snacks and even skipping his own meals. Tommorow morning, he'll pay for the three-month rent on his apartment, two of which was long overdue. The owner of his apartment was on his limit when the blonde asked her to wait for this month to pay. And thinking about the landlord, Ron stopped for a moment, under the waiting shed, a troubled face evident.

Lately, Ron's life in college has been like a hellhole. Most of the male population made him the school punching back. Most of the pranks were made especially for him. Though he had a handful of friends who help him in times of need, Ron now find smiling harder than before. The once strong fortress against the harsh and cruel world was starting to fall down, and there's nothing he could do but to laugh bitter ones. The only thing that was keeping him from leaving the campus was his dream to have a bright future. And that one is now slipping away into the dark abyss.

Then there was _her_. She meant the world to him. Ron felt his heart crumble at the sound of her name. The heartstrings inside were being tugged once again as he remembered those big emerald-green eyes and her soft, _flippy_, auburn-red hair. They've been best friends since pre-k and lovers for a year. It all went downhill when she studied abroad. Maintaining a long-distance relationship is very hard and they both learned it the hard way. The misunderstandings and fights began to be frequent five months after she left. Meanwhile, their communication started to dwindle. At that time, Ron thought it was a matter of time when she'll break the news. And two weeks later, it happened. It was silent. They would still be friends though, but that's it. Their relationship didn't end with loud bang, but with a soft whimper.

He had moved on, like most broken people do. But now, he was so scared to love again. Over the course of his redemption of himself, there was but one person that helped him. From thousands of students studying in Go City University, she was the only one who really gave her hand and helped him to stand up. And since she was always close to him, she wasn't spared from the sneers of the student body. For numerous times he always asked why she would even risk her reputation to be with him but she would always reply:

_"Why wouldn't I?" _

Whenever he looks at her, he was very sure that he's in love. But the fear of another rejection was stil reigning over him. He always asked himself _"What if I would be rejected again? I can't do this." _

He was scared. Ron still believed he's a nobody. Would she back away from him if his secret is revealed? All he wanted was to be recognized. But, no matter what he does, in the eyes of the people, he's nothing but scrap. Nobody even respected him. In fact, everyone made fun of him. What if _she'll _male fun of him when she learns the truth?

Ron Stoppable shook his head, trying to take all the bad thoughts away of his mind. When his sight went back at staring the street, he saw a silhouette of a person kneeling on the ground, trying to pick up something. And following his better judgement, he went to that person to help.

When he came near, he realized it was a girl. Her locks of hair was soaking wet, hanging on her head in long strands. She hurriedly picked up her red roses from the road full of rain puddles. Ron puts his bag on the side and started helping the lady. He caught a bundle of them and offered "Here."

"T-Thank you," She shyly answered. The girl wiped the strands away from her face and looked up "R-Ron?"

"Tara!" The blonde boy happily exclaimed. He felt a sigh of relief that it was her. He then asked "Why are you out in the rain? You might catch a cold."

She was about to reply when she felt her nose itching wildly. She quickly covered her mouth and sneezed "AH-CHOO!"

"See, now you have one." Ron playfully scolded him, which Tara smiled sheepishly. The freckled teen helped her to stand up and said "C'mon, why don't you come to my apartment first to get dry? I know your house's far from here."

He grabbed her arm and tugged their way to his apartment. When they've reached their destination, Ron saw a fat grouchy woman standing at the porch of one of the houses. She has white streaks of hair and a large mole on one of her cheeks. When the two teens passed her, she glared.

"Tommorow, boy. If you don't pay up then I'll throw you out, brat." The old lady sneered with a glint of evil mirth at the end.

Knowing that she always treat him like that, Ron took no notice of the glare and the threat of eviction. He closed his eyes for a second and grinned stupidly

"Don't worry, you'll get the payment tommorow!"

Ron then turned to Tara, whose eyes were still half-open and nose a bit rosy, and grabbed her hand, saying "C'mon. Let's go inside or your cold will get worse." The platinum blonde couldn't answer but decided to let him pull her to his home. She furrowed her brows when she saw the fat lady go inside her home

_"Why was that lady so rude to Ron? I mean, she was even HAPPY to throw Ronnie-p... err... Ron out."_

When they reached inside Ron's apartment, he quickly rushed into his room, finding any spare blanket for Tara. The sofa was torn. There were a few holes on the ceiling with poorly-sown rugs. There was no TV. There is a battery-powered AM radio with magazines and comics scattered on top of a rusty metal table. There was an old small heater at the corner with a small cupboard beside it.

Meanwhile, the blonde girl sat on the couch, shivering from the cold air. Her mind was still centered on her friend, and deep down, her crush. Ever since high school, he was still the one she would like out of every boy in high school. After Mankey and every guy she dated, no one could hold a candle when it came to the boy. Her heart broke when she learned that Ron and Kim were still dating. She thought she got over her feelings for him, but in reality, it just went dormant.

College life came and it was a whole new experience for her. Since she's beautiful, there was a line of boys, some of them were even good, wanting to date her. She also has tonnes of invitations for parties around the campus. All of these made her feel exhilerated. But there was one thing that made her turn all of them off: Their treatment of Ron. When she learned the horrible truth, she stopped dating and partying and went to the blonde, who was in that time covered with flour and eggs. She never felt that sad or heartbreaking in her life. They went to the rooftop and cleaned the mess off. Ron asked her in the most broken voice why would she do this and that made her tears fall. Tara hugged him, ignoring the whitish slime or the shocked looks of the passerby people, and let his sadness pour out.

From that day, the two started their journey inside the university as friends. They were always seen together, whether it's the library, canteen, or even outside the school zone like malls, parks and the likes. And during that time, the dormant feelings Tara thought was gone is now starting to burn bright. She is now falling in love to him. But she was scared. He was still dating Kim at that time. And as much as she tried to hide or extinguish it, she can't come to kill that love. And then the break-up happened. When she saw the devastated Ron sitting silently among the verbal jabs by the school, she couldn't choose between rushing to his side or pounding the offenders. In the end, the two talked while Ron opened his emotional floodgates.

Even though he's now available, she was still scared. She feared that Ron would believe that he is not capable of being loved. She started to notice those silent cries in his eyes or those times where he'll draw back from everyone, including herself. Even the smiles he gave to her were clear fakes, trying to cover up his sorrow and anxiety. She never understand why would he even mask them in front of her even if they were now close. Ron may not be saying anything, but she knew something was bothering him.

While all of these memories flashed before her eyes, she unconsciously shed a few tears. But when she shifted her stare to the basket of flowers, her heart froze. Inside her head, she frantically thought _"O-Oh no! My flowers. What am I going to do now? I'll have no flowers left. I can't believe this. Wh-" _

Her train of thought was interrupted when the blonde boy gave her the towel and a nice set of clothes. He then said "Here 'ya go, Tara. You should change your wet clothes. The bathroom door's beside my room on the left." She was about to enter when he winked "And don't worry, my clothes are clean, unlike what others think."

Tara was surprised but she decided not to comment and went inside the bathroom. She took off her wet clothes and wrapped the towel around herself. After rummaging on Ron's clothes, she picked the thick and comfy ones while fixing herself infront of a small glass with a large crack. She got out of the bathroom when she saw Ron, carrying two mugs of hot cocoa moo on a tray with a small plate of cookies, staring at her a bit then smiled "Great! Let's go inside my room. It's warmer in there."

She nodded gratefully while setting her soaked clothes on the worn chair. She then followed him inside his room.

Unlike the living room, Ron's room was less cold. There was a small frosted window at one side, facing the bed at the other. There was a creaking cabinet beside it with a lamp on top. Plastered on the walls were posters of Bueno Nacho, Fearless Ferret, and the likes. Just below the window is a long black table with drawers for his clothes and other stuff. There were picture frames on top of it. Tara smiled when she looked at the goofy grin Ron used to show. That was one of the main things she loved about her, right?

"Tara!"

The girl shifted her eyes to the blonde boy who passed a mug of cocoa moo to her. She smiled and thanked him. The two then settled down the bed while sipping the brown creamy hot liquid to their mouths. Ron then wrapped a blanket around Tara then stared at her with a blush on his face. When the said girl turned around, he quickly hid his face, avoiding her to see him red.

"U-Uh..." Ron started, trying to get her away from looking at his face "why were _you _outside in the rain?"

"Oh... It was... nothing." Tara smiled weakly. She didn't want Ron to learn the truth why she was outside.

"Oh... Okay." Ron simply said, though he was still doubtful of her answer.

The rain kept pouring heavily as thunder softly roared inside the room. The two were sharing the comfortable silence until Tara lightly yawned. He looked at her and grinned slightly "You should sleep, Tara. The rain wouldn't stop tonight." He then patted the bed and joked lightly "Even though this one's kinda small and rickety, It would still do."

"R-Ron!" She protested weakly "W-Where would you sleep?"

He stood up and raised his chest. Ron pounded his chest and replied "I'm a strong man, for your information. I can sleep anywhere!"

She was about to respond but she caught his eyes that said "no talking your way out". The platinum blonde laughed softly and replied "Okay boss." Ron grinned as she went to lie down the bed and fluttered her eyes closed. And before he dove into the world of sleep, she bid "G-Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Tara." Ron softly said while putting the blanket on top of her. And before he went out of the room, he looked at the sleeping figure for a moment and sighed. When he reached the kitchen, he took Tara's wet clothes and decided to go to the living room. He took the rod and draped the clothes on it. He then placed it on the hooks at both ends and tied them securely.

_"They'll be dry by tomorrow, I guess." _He thought to himself.

As he continue to stare at her clothes, he then noticed a white paper protruding out of one of her pocket. Curious, he took out the paper, which turns out to be a letter, and read it. It said:

**_December 27_**

**_To the relatives of Mr. King:_**

**_We regret to inform you that the complete medical assistance program you applied for the patient, Mr. Reynald King, was denied with the reason of not complying with the requirements for application of the medical grant. The surgery on his pancreas, which cost $30,000, is above the limit of $25,000._**

**_However, we do accept the partial grant of $15,000 for medical purposes._**

**_We wish you all the luck and get well soon._**

**_Mr. Anthony B. Whitefields  
Department of External Affairs  
Go City Charity Office _**

Ron gasped in horror when he finished the letter. He never knew that Tara's father was in danger. The blonde whirled around dizzily, stumbling out of the kitchen. When he looked to the couch, he then noticed the basket of flowers he helped her to pick up. Some of them shed their petals were almost half were ruined. Ron stared at it while lightning flashed it's bright light inside. When he heard the loud growl of the thunder, he whispered:

"T-Those roses... Tara's... T-Tara was selling those flowers for money... She was trying to raise money for the operation but now they're ruined..."

Ron's gaze went back and forth from the letter to the basket. His mind was in turmoil. He tried to take all the information in but the shock was too great for him. But then a thought entered his mind. At first, he bit his lower lip hesitantly but then he finally sighed with his eyes glinted with sad resolve.

* * *

*** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM * ****UTNYM *oOo***** ****UTNYM *oOo*************UTNYM ***

* * *

Tara stretched her arms up as she slowly woke up from her peaceful slumber. She rubbed her eyes then stared at the room. She still can't believe he'll even give his own room for her even if it means for him to sleep on the couch. She was sitting on the bed when she heard that familiar voice.

"Good morning, Tara!" Ron greeted happily.

"Good morning." The girl smiled at his greeting. When he entered the room, the first thing Tara noticed was the familiar scent of Nacos. She looked at him and saw a tray of Ron's favorite food with a glass of orange juice. She laughed and asked him "Nacos? Really, Ron?"

He grinned that goofy grin she always wanted to see and that made her blush lightly. He then proceeded in placing the tray over her. Ron smiled and spoke "Good morning, madame. Your breakfast is served."

"R-Ron I-"

"Eat!" Ron shouted with a smile.

Tara knew he couldn't fight a determined Ron so she grabbed one of the Nacos served and took a bite. While eating, she then noticed that Ron was staring at her a while ago strangely. She was about to ask what was bothering him but decided to drop it. After breakfast, she took her now dried clothes and the basket and thanked him.

"T-Thank you, Ron."

"No big!"

"See 'ya next time."

Ron grinned and waved her a goodbye. Tara walked away from the apartment. Now, she need to visit her father. Sighing sadly, she went inside the bus, thinking of ways to earn that money. Meanwhile, Ron was about to go inside the apartment when the landlord blocked his way. She lifted her stout hands in front of him and said "Now, brat."

The blonde started "Uh..."

* * *

*** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM * ****UTNYM *oOo***** ****UTNYM *oOo*************UTNYM ***

* * *

"What?!" Tara was her dumb reply.

Tara was inside the hospital room where her father was located. Throughout the day, she worked hard to earn money by selling flowers and even babysitting. It was almost nightime when she finished all her tasks and was feeling tired. She decided to visit her father and gave every peny she earned to her mother. But when she reached the room, she was beyond surprised that her father just finished his surgery and was now resting. She couldn't understand how that was possible. _"I-I can't believe this! H-How?" _She thought.

"Tara, sweetie," Mrs. King explained while setting her daughter to a chair "There was a mysterious blonde boy who came inside the hospital last night. He was drenched with rain. He gave me the $15,000 and said he gave it to help us to proceed with the operation. I know, sweetheart, I guess good Samaritans are still- hey, wait!"

The teen girl practically ran outside the room and the hospital when she connected the dots. There's no doubt in her mind that _he's _the one who paid the bills.

_"B-But why?!" _That question ran inside her head millions of times.

Tara ran as fast as she can. She felt the ache starting to tug inside her chest. A small, round tear escaped her eye, streaking down her cheeks and out of the face. She ran almost blindly, only looking if she was on the right direction. The orange sky was now beggining to darken. Lights inside buildings started to shine. The traffic started to get heavy while the sidewalks were sprawling with people. But everything around the blonde didn't matter. She was focused on one goal: Find him.

After turning right, she saw the familiar apartment complex standing between two roads. Her heart beat faster as she sprinted her way towards her destination. She rushed inside the gate and went to the front door of his apartment.

"*pant* *pant* T-This is it!" Tara said between her pants when she tried to compose herself.

She knocked the door but there was no response. Tara tried to knock again but there was still no Ron. She was about to add force to her knocking when the door opened. She pushed the door and saw that the warmth she once felt was now gone. Furniture were turned upside-down. Shattered glass was scattered around the floor. Tara stared at the apartment in disbelief until she heard a voice.

"Looking for an apartment, Miss?"

She spun around and saw the old lady smiling at her. Looking back to the apartment and to the lady again, she asked "W-Where's Ron?"

This time, the sweet smile was now replaced with a scoff. She opened her fan and answered "That brat, huh? Hah! He didn't have money to pay his overdue rent! I say good riddance to him!" The lady gave a hearty evil laugh and fan herself. When she's done, she looked at the girl and saw her angry face. Tara suddenly slapped her and shouted:

"Y-YOU BITCH! HE DONATED HIS MONEY EVEN THOUGH HE, HIMSELF, NEEDED IT! HOW DARE YOU SCOFF AT HIM LIKE THAT!"

Tara then went outside and start to search for her... friend.

* * *

*** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM *oOo***** UTNYM * ****UTNYM *oOo***** ****UTNYM *oOo*************UTNYM ***

* * *

_Get out of here, brat! _

Ron tried to pull out his hair as he continues to hear the voices inside his head. He was now lying on a wooden bench, wondering if he was no starting to go insane.

_You will always be a loser, Stoppable... REMEMBER THAT! YOU. ARE. A. LOOOOOOSER! _

Ron balled his fist tight and send it forcefully into a wooden post. Splinters flew away as blood started to trail down her fingers. He let out a frustrated growl before removing his bloodied hand away. And when he sat down thebench again, tears began to fall. No doubt, Ron was having another nightmare. The winds picked up speed as the silver moon rose above the tranquil night. He can hear some firecrackers being lit up. Ron looked at the clock and saw it was 11:56 PM.

It was a few minutes left before people will celebrate the coming new year.

Everyone was happy... except for him.

"Ron!"

The blonde boy whipped his head around and saw the running figure of his friend and secretly his love. The light the moon highlited her curly locks of hair. Ron stared at her beauty as Tara hurried her walk towards him. The teen lass took him in a tight hug, her slender amrs swung around his frozen body with her eyes closed, crying big, fat drops.

"T-Tara... I..." The blonde boy said weakly.

"R-Ron," Tara balled her fist on his shirt. She then spoke to the boy with disbelief in her voice "Y-You... You paid the bills."

Ron replied "L-Like I always say, I always got your back, right?"

"But why? You needed that for your rent. Why Ron?" Tara nearly shouted. Trying vainly to stop her tears from falling, she shook his body and asked again "Why, Ron? Why did you sacrifice everything, including your own home, for me? WHY, RON?!"

The boy fell silent as he stare down at the ground. Tara let go of him and just sat at the bench, sobbing. Inside Ron's mind, he was conflicted whether he should tell her now her feelings or not. He buries his face on his hands as he hesitantly whispered his answer.

"I-It's because I... I love you."

But for Tara, she heard his answer clearly. She froze in shock with the boy's revelation. He just confessed his feeling for her. FOR her. The platinum blonde stared at him with his face covering the face. And after a few moments, she finally asked "W-What?"

Ron lifted his head and stared at her icy-blue eyes "T-Tara, I love you. Ever since we became close, I-I was beggining to fall in love to you... I-I know you can never l-like me back. I'm no jock or popular. Heck, the nerds were even picking on me. And even though I shouldn't be liking you, I did. People call me stupid, buffoon, and dumb. I guess I am." Ron then looked down on the ground with a mournful face "I love your smile. I love your laugh. I loved everything you are, Tara. Really."

The blonde laughed bitterly.

"But I'm a nobody. No one can love me. No one respects me. I guess I could on dream. I understand if you start to stop hanging with me. Don't worry, no matter what happens, I will always like to be your friend. I just hope... Nah! Forget it, I completely ruined it."

The teen girl didn't know what she would say. She knew she was now rambling his words. But deep inside, she finally understands what he was trying to say. He bare his heart open for her to read. And it was her name written over and over again. Tara was speechless when she learned the truth. He loves her. He LOVES HER! Though she may be silent on the outside, inside, she was squealing in happiness. Flashbacks started to appear inside her mind, remembering everytime Ron helped her through the years.

_". . . I would like to be your friend, Tara."_

_". . . Don't worry, I will always have your back."_

_". . . No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. Bet on it, T!"_

_". . . I'm a strong man. I can sleep anywhere."_

_". . . I will not let those people to pick on you. You are my important in my life and I will protect you."_

_". . . They could beat me up anytime, Tara. But I will not allow you to suffer the same thing!" _

"I'm not worthy, I know. I-" Ron was still rambling in his words when he heard a firm reply from the blonde girl.

"No."

"Huh?" Ron looked at her. He was shocked to hear her reply again. She then scooted closer to him, seemingly holding him close. Ron stiffened from this close interaction that he can't hide the blush that was sprouting on his cheeks. His fingers relaxed while he felt drawn to her. He felt her slender fingers reaching his chin and brought him to face her, his chocolate browns staring at those ice blues.

"Uhh-" Ron was about to say anything until Tara's lips met his. His eyes went wide since he was unprepared for the kiss. And after a while, the happiness swept his feet away. He let himself free, enjoying the liplock by pressing back with equal eagerness. In the background, the people finished the countdown as fireworks light up the sky. The dark sky was now splashed with colorful explosions in different sizes. There were small ones and big ones. There were some that makes a cracking sound as it falls back to the earth and others that were lit up while in ascent.

_"W-Wow." _Ron simply thought to himself with amazement.

Tara withdrew from his face. They boh stared at each other until Ron spoke "B-But, I thought y-"

The girl pressed her finger against his lips, shushing him silent. She smiled at him and murmured "No, you're not a nobody. You're a somebody... Somebody that I loved for a long time now." She then leaned again and gave him a light kiss.

The fireworks were lighting the night. Now, everyone was celebrating, leaving the new couple bathe under the new year moonlight together.

**-END-**

* * *

**A/N's: **And here you go! :) Did you like it? Leave a review or PM!

Thanks for reading and Advanced Happy New Year!

**A/N's raised to 2: **I've taken inspiration on a fanfic named "Comfort of the Silver Rain" by nebulord :)) Hehe forgot to add it here. :))

'Til next time!  
-kmtdiccion :)


End file.
